Mysterious Girl
by Snow Lavender
Summary: Naruto dan Sakura adalah pasangan kekasih. Hubungan mereka terkesan hambar dan kecemburuan satu sisi. Tapi pernyataan itu terhenti saat sosok gadis misterius datang


Mysterious girl

By Snow Lavender

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Naruto-Sakura slight Sasuke-Hinata

Genre : Romance slight semi-mysteri

Rated : T

Warning : OOC, AU and (miss) typo

.

.

Summary : Naruto dan Sakura adalah pasangan kekasih yang baru saja jadian. Hubungan mereka terkesan hambar dan nyaris seperti hubungan satu sisi. Tapi pernyataan itu berubah drastis saat seorang perempuan misterius yang tiba tiba ada di rumah Naruto

.

.

"Sakura-chan... bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan kalau kau dan Gaara hanya berteman sementara nyaris setiap hari kau makan siang bersamanya"

"Naruto! ini sudah yang ke 14 kalinya semenjak hubungan kita kau cemburu! Kenapa kau tidak pernah bisa mengerti aku!" kesal Sakura

"aku selalu berusaha mengerti kau Sakura-chan... tapi kalau aku diamkan, ini bisa aneh! Hubungan kita terkesan hambar dan jika ada yang cemburu itu pasti aku! Sedangkan kau? Heh... kurasa menganggap aku ada pun tidak" Naruto menghela nafas berat

"Naruto! aku benar benar bingung dengan cara pikirmu! Kau tau kalau ..."

"sudahlah... kita bicarakan lain kali saja" Naruto mengambil keputusan dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di UKS

"entah bagaimana caranya agar kau bisa cemburu padaku" ujar Naruto spontan

.

.

Naruto membuka pintu pagar rumahnya. Ayah dan ibunya sedang berada di luar kota sementara dia memutuskan untuk tetap di Konoha karena harus sekolah

"apa apaan dia!" kesal Naruto. seketika itu juga, Naruto langung terkesiap kala melihat seorang perempuan tergeletak ditanah dalam keadaan tak sadar dengan gaun putih selutut tangan panjang juga syal sutera putih polos yang melilit lehernya. Rambut Indigonya tergerai bebas sementara kakinya terbalut sandal kelinci yang lucu

"s-siapa gadis ini?" shock Naruto. perlahan, Naruto mulai mengangkat gadis itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan meletakkannya di sofa

"hei..." Naruto meggoyang goyangkan tubuh gadis di hadapannya itu

Gadis itu menggeliat dan perlahan membuka matanya. Sekejap, ia terduduk dan wajahnya tampak panik

"dimana aku?" tanyanya

Naruto duduk disampingnya "kau ada di kediaman Namikaze"

Gadis itu tampak heran "klan apa itu?" tanya nya bingung. Naruto jadi drop sendiri. Seingatnya, keluarganya adalah salah satu keluarga yang paling terkenal se-Jepang

"dan kau dari klan apa?" tanya Naruto pelan

Gadis itu melihat sekitar "aku harus pergi" ujarnya terburu buru dan segera berlari ke arah pintu. Membukanya dan langsung terduduk seketika

"ada apa?" tanya Naruto panik

"apa ini? Aku benci kenyataan ini" ujar nya

"hei..." panggil Naruto pelan. Berusaha agar tidak menakuti gadis misterius itu "siapa namamu? Siapa tau aku bisa membantumu"

Gadis itu masih diam. Wajahnya terlihat sendu dan makin lama makin menyedihkan. Perlahan, Naruto mulai membantu gadis misterius itu berdiri dan mengusap air matanya

"Naruto..."

Naruto menoleh sekejap "S-Sakura..."

"Naruto... siapa gadis ini? Kenapa kau begitu dekat dengannya hah?"

"Sakura-chan, aku ..."

"awalnya aku datang untuk minta maaf... tapi malah seperti ini... atau mungkin, kau ingin aku cemburu begitu?"

"Sakura-chan! Dia tergeletak di halaman rumahku!"

"alasan macam apa itu! Kau pikir aku percaya! Gadis cantik dengan pakaian mewah dan elegant tergeletak dengan tidak etis di halaman rumahmu?"

Naruto tidak habis pikir. Kenapa Sakura seperti ini padanya? Perasaan jika di sekolah, Sakura terlihat sangat cuek bahkan terkesan tak peduli dengan Naruto

"Sakura-chan... hentikan kekonyolanmu itu!" bentak Naruto kesal. Sakura menutup mulutnya, selama ini, semenyebalkan apapun Sakura, Naruto tetap sabar dan tidak pernah membentak Sakura sekalipun

"karena gadis ini kau jadi berubah, Naruto" tangis Sakura pecah

"kenapa kau menyalahkannya?! Dia tidak tau apa apa!"

Gadis itu hanya bisa diam mematung memerhatikan dua insan yang tengah bertengkar itu. Dia jadi ingat beberapa jam yang lalu

Gadis itu menunduk "gomen"

Naruto dan Sakura menoleh berbarengan. Naruto bingung dengan sikap gadis itu sementara emosi Sakura malah semakin memuncak

"bagus kalau kamu sadar sudah merusak hubungan orang lain!" teriak Sakura kesal

Tes...

Air mata mengalir di pipi gadis itu

Plak!

Naruto menampar Sakura kasar "ada apa denganmu! Kau saja tidak pernah memedulikanku kalau aku cemburu!"

"N-Naruto..." Sakura memegangi pipi kirinya

"Sakura... kau sudah keterlaluan! Kau kelewatan"

Gadis misterius itu menghapus air matanya "aku akan pulang..." dan gadis itu langsung berlari kencang menerobos jalanan

"hei! Tunggu! Aku bahkan tidak tau siapa namamu!" teriak Naruto tapi gadis itu tetap tidak mendengarkannya

Setelah menghela nafas, akhirnya Naruto menoleh pada Sakura

"kau harus mendapatkan banyak penjelasan"

.

.

.

Sakura duduk di sofa yang berhadapan langsung dengan tempat duduk Naruto

"jelaskan" suruh Naruto. Sakura yang awalnya menunduk langsung mengangkat wajahnya

"apa? Seharusnya kau yang menjelaskan semuanya"

"jelaskan kenapa kau menampar gadis itu tadi"

Sakura menggeram "kau kelihatan kan, Naru! Aku cemburu! Apa kau tidak mengerti hah?!"

Naruto tampak tetap tenang "cemburu, huh? Apa rasanya?"

"tentu saja tidak enak, Naruto! sakit, kesal, marah, cemas, kaget dan sedih" teriak Sakura marah

"itulah yang sering kurasakan" suara Naruto melemah "kau sering sekali membuatku cemburu dan kau sering sekali mengabaikan semuanya"

"Naruto..."

"Sakura-chan, aku benar benar tidak mengenal gadis tadi. Dia tergeletak di halaman rumahku dalam keadaan pingsan"

"Naruto, aku..."

"aku tidak pernah berbohong padamu. Aku tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah, Sakura-chan. Kau seharusnya percaya padaku"

"gomen-ne..."

Naruto mendongak dan tersenyum "tak apa"

"tapi tetap saja Naruto... aku curiga kalau gadis itu ingin merebutmu dariku"

"Sakura... aku percaya pada gadis itu"

"tidak Naruto... mana ada gadis yang dengan tidak sengaja pingsan di halaman rumah seorang laki laki yang dengan kebetulan sedang bertengkar dengan pacarnya! Aku tidak percaya dengannya"

"Sakura-chan..."

"aku tidak percaya padanya, Naruto! dan kau seharusnya juga tidak" gumam Sakura

"Sakura... aku percaya pada gadis itu dan kau seharusnya percaya padaku" Naruto berdiri dan mulai mendekati pintu

"mau kemana?" tanya Sakura

"mencari gadis itu... tadi dia terlihat bingung dengan kota ini"

.

.

.

"Naruto... bersabarlah sedikit..."

"itu dia! Gadis itu..." Naruto langsung berlari dan menghampiri seorang gadis yang tengah terlihat ke bingungan di trotoar

"hei... gadis misterius!"

Gadis itu yang mendengar bahwa itu adalah suara orang yang menolongnya tadi pun langsung mennoleh

"hei..." Naruto menghampiri gadis itu "kami akan membantumu"

Naruto berujar pada gadis itu setelah menoleh pada Sakura

.

.

.

Naruto tetap tenang, Sakura berusaha menahan amarah dan gadis misterius itu hanya duduk diam

"ceritakan siapa kau" suruh Naruto pelan

Gadis itu menatap Naruto "a-aku ..."

"tidak apa. Kami hanya ingin membantumu" Naruto kembali menenangkan

"aku ..."

"Hime!"

Hinata langsung berdiri dan menoleh pada sumber suara. Seorang laki laki bermata onyx dan berambut raven sedang berlari ke arahnya. Penampilannya terkesan sama dengan Hinata. Mewah dan elegant. Walaupun ia hanya memakai jeans hitam dan kaus putih juga jaket hitam

Sakura dan Naruto tercengang. Gadis itu di peluk oleh laki laki tadi

"Hinata... maafkan aku..."

"tidak Sasuke... aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Aku tidak mengerti posisimu pagi ini"

"Hime..." Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya sementara Hinata hanya bisa membalas pelukan Sasuke pelan

"bisa kalian jelaskan pada kami?" tanya Naruto bingung

Sasuke dan Hinata mendudukkan diri mereka kembali

"kami datang dari masa depan. Tepatnya 506 tahun yang akan datang" Sasuke menjelaskan

Naruto dan Sakura terkesiap seketika

"aku tidak mengerti Sasuke-kun... aku tidak sadar" gumam Hinata bingung

"bukankah keluarga Namikaze sudah punah di zaman kita? Apa kau tidak bisa menebak bahwa kau ada di masa lalu, Hime?"

Hinata menggeleng lemah

"bagaimana bisa kalian ada di masa kami?" tanya Sakura akhirnya

"pada masa kami. Kecanggihan yang modern sudah di temukan dimana mana. Mobil sudah tidak pakai roda dan hanya mengambang di udara. Tidak memakai bensin dan menggunakan tenaga matahari saja. Sasuke menelaah cafe tempatnya berada saat ini "cafe pun sudah berada di di udara. Dengan perkembangam zaman yang semakin maju, beberapa tahun terakhir, mesin waktu di ciptakan oleh ayah dan kakakku yang adalah seorang ilmuan" Sasuke menjelaskan

"hingga..." Hinata menunduk

.

.

.

_Dalam masa ini, asrama sekolah sudah seperti rumah mewah yang memiliki berbagai macam perlengkapan seperti laboratorium dan lapangan sepak bola. Seperti rutinitasnya, Hinata berjalan pelan menuju kamar Sasuke untuk membangunkannya_

"_Sasuke..." Hinata membuka pintu kamar Sasuke. Seperti perkiraan Hinata, Sasuke masih tidur. Uh! Padahal Sasuke sudah janji ingin mengajaknya kencan hari ini_

"_Sasuke..." Hinata menggoyang goyangkan tubuh Sasuke_

"_..." tidak ada respon_

"_Sasuke... bangun!"_

"_Ngh... nanti Hinata"_

"_tapi kan kamu udah janji mau ngajakin aku jalan, kan"_

"_besok ya"_

"_kamu selalu aja nggak punya waktu buat aku" kesal Hinata_

"_HINATA! DIAM BISA NGGAK SIH! AKU TIDUR JAM 4 PAGI!"_

_Hinata menegang seketika "jahat..." isak Hinata dan berlari menuju kamarnya_

"_Hina—"_

_._

_._

_._

_Seharian itu, Hinata mengurung diri dikamarnya sementara Sasuke memutuskan menghabiskan waktunya yang berharga di laboratorium_

"_sial! Kenapa aku bisa bentak Hime tadi!" Sasuke membanting tongkat otomotif multifungsi yang di pegang_

_Tongkat itu memantul pada matras lalu membentur sebuah benda hebat yang terbuat dari besi, lalu memantul di per dan ..._

_PRANK!_

"_Astaga! Suara apa itu?" shock Hinata di kamarnya dan segera keluar dari sana "datang dari laboratorium. Tunggu? Laboratorium? Sasuke kun!" panik Hinata dan segera berlari ke arah laboratorium_

_Bruk!_

"_SASU—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" _

_Cahaya dari mesin waktu itu pun menghilang begitupun dengan Hinata_

"_Hime... oh tidak... bagaimana ini?" Sasuke melihat waktu yang tertera di mesin waktu itu_

_Last. 506 years erlier_

_._

_._

_._

"jadi begitu... jadi, kapan kalian akan pulang?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke menatap Hinata dan tersenyum

"kapanpun Hinata mau"

Naruto mengangguk "seharusnya aku juga minta maaf pada Sakura-chan ya"

"Naruto..."

"kita tidak seharusnya saling bermarahan ya" Naruto pun merangkul Sakura

"Sasuke-kun... aku kangen sama rumah. Kita pulang ya" pinta Hinata manja dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum

.

.

.

Di sebuah lahan kosong, tampak sebuah benda persegi dari besi tergeletak disana

"baiklah... kami harus pergi" ujar Sasuke

"arigatou" Hinata membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat

"ya. Jaga diri kalian" seru Naruto sementara Sakura menganggukkan kepala

"sesekali berkunjunglah kemari" saran Sakura dan Sasuke maupun Hinata mengangguk kompak

"tapi kenapa di masa kalian klan Namikaze sudah punah?" tanya Naruto bingung. Cahaya dari mesin waktu itu mulai terlihat. Dengan cepat, Hinata melemparkan sebuah chip kotak yang dilangsung di tangkap oleh Naruto

"oh ya, sampaikan salamku dan Sasuke-kun ya..."

"pada siapa?" tanya Naruto bingung

Hinata dan Sasuke saling berpandangan dan tersenyum lembut "Uchiha Sasuke" ujar Sasuke dan tersenyum lebih lembut

"Hyuuga Hinata" sambung Hinata dan ...

Bash!

Sasuke dan Hinata pun menghilang seketika itu juga

Naruto dan Sakura saling pandang. Tak lama, muncul sebuah gambar dari chip itu. Sakura dan Naruto memperhatikan dengan saksama

.

.

"_Naruto... aku minta maaf"_

"_aku kesal denganmu! Sudahlah" Naruto berlari dari pintu rumahnya. Sakura yang bingung harus melakukan apa pun hanya bisa berlari mengejar Naruto_

"_Naruto... AWAS!"_

_Bruk!_

_Kedua manusia itu tergeletak di aspal dengan kepala yang mengeluarkan darah_

.

.

"jadi, kalau Hinata tidak datang, akan seperti itu akhirnya ya..." Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri

Naruto merangkul Sakura "kurasa mereka adalah malaikat dalam bentuk manusia"

"ya... mereka memang malaikat bagi aku, kau dan hubungan kita, Naruto-kun..."

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun... bangun!" teriak Hinata frustasi. Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan dan langsung menarik gadis Hyuuga itu sehingga terduduk di ranjangnya

Hinata membelalakkan mata saat Sasuke memeluknya "baiklah... aku bangun..."

.

.

Omake

Naruto dan Sakura sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama di rumah Sakura. Mereka menonton televisi saat ini. Tak lama, dua orang muncul dari dalam tv

"wah... berhasil! Ternyata benar benar bisa tanpa mesinnya!" teriak Hinata dan langsung memeluk Sasuke saat keluar dari televisi

"Sasuke? Hinata?"

Sasuke dan Hinata pun tersenyum lembut

"kita ngadain double date yuk?" ajak Sakura antusias

Okelah Naruto... sekarang kau harus percaya pada Sakura. Terbukti kan kalau dia benar benar mencintaimu?

.

.

Owari :*


End file.
